


Ayyy here's ur jesse/badger content!!! happy blue christmeth!!!

by yourjazzonia



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, blue christmeth 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjazzonia/pseuds/yourjazzonia
Summary: jesse/badger fanart





	Ayyy here's ur jesse/badger content!!! happy blue christmeth!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovecologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecologist/gifts).



this is the most nsfw i can do because i get uncomfortable also suck at drawin legs at all, but i hope ya like, ilu ♥


End file.
